This is a proposal to establish a Reproductive Core Center on the Health Sciences Campus of Tufts University. Over the last ten years, Tufts University has amassed a group of 18 researchers in reproduction whose primary affiliations span 6 departments. The research programs of these investigators are broad-based and are multidisciplinary in their approach, including reproductive behavior, physiology, cell biology, including cell-matrix interactions, molecular biology, and the generation of transgenic animals by both DNA microinjection and embryonic stem cell methods. Many within the group have long-standing collaborations. The specific aim of the Center is to enhance the quality, productivity and cost-effectiveness of 26 funded research projects investigating the control of reproduction and fertility. Centralized facilities, consultation, training, guidance and services will be provided by three scientific cores. The Protein Probe and Immunometric Assay Core will produce characterized labelled protein probes, perform steroid assays, and provide training and advice on the purification of proteins and on immunoassay procedures. The Histochemistry and Hybridization Core will provide centralized facilities, equipment and advice on preparing tissues for immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and for the generation and labelling of nucleic acid probes. The Imaging Core, will provide equipment, facilities, training and guidance for the quantitative analysis of: 1) gels, blots and films, and 2) isolated cells and tissues, processed for in situ hybridization or immunocytochemistry, using state-of-the-art image analysis protocols. A second aim of the Center is to foster scientific interactions between Center Investigators, and other Principal Investigators on the Health Sciences Campus and in the academic community of the Boston area. Reproductive researchers in the Boston community will be included in our Seminar Series and in our External Advisory Committee. Communication on campus will be encouraged via a Newsletter and postings of Center Events on the Centralized Computer System. The development of a Reproductive Core Center on the Health Sciences Campus is timely given the breadth of the research and the diverse and complementary technologies used by this group of investigators at Tufts University.